


Other Purposes

by decadentbynature



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderswap, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Short, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Bowsette gets tentacled fucked in all her holes by Boosette





	Other Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Does Boo have tentacles? No. Do I care? No.  
> I just really wanted to write something with Bowsette being rawed so I wrote this stress relief fic  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The crown was supposed to be a surefire way to finally take out that pestering Mario. Of course, its effect on her was…strange to say the least. When she first put it on, she found herself standing in front of the mirror, perplexed, unmoving, unblinking, staring hard at the…assets the crown had given him. Without a doubt, it was strange but even she could admit, she was beautiful. Then, the power that had been placed in her hands dawned on her. This…this body, this beautiful body, so unlike his prickly, scaly one, was the perfect tool to get Mario to lower his guard, wander close and let her strike the final blow! 

Or, at least, that was the plan until it was revealed to her, in a none too subtle way, that there were multiple crowns. One of which was currently set atop Boo’s head. Floating a few inches from the crown, staring up at her with a wide, creepy stare, Boo had gone through a similar transformation. Instead of just a plain ole ghost, there was now a woman with long white hair, bright pink eyes and rows of sharp teeth. Though, none of that concerned her. What did concern her were the ghostly tentacles currently wrapped around her body, keeping her suspended in mid-air. 

Thrashing wildly against them, disconcerted by the swaying and bobbing of her newly formed, quite plentiful chest, Bowser (or Bowsette, as some of her underlings had taken to calling her when she wore the crown) snarled, “Let me down this instant! I’ve got work to do!” 

Boo only chuckled, her wide mouth pulling back into a creepy smile. With a flick of her hand, the tentacles wrapped around what little clothing she was wearing and, to her alarm, ripped the flimsy fabric away, rendering her completely naked. With an undignified squeak, tugging hard on the tentacles holding her in an attempt to cover himself, Bowsette shot a dark glare down at Boo, who was still smiling widely and opened her mouth to deliver some kind of threat. Only to have her words muffled when one of Boo’s tentacles abruptly shoved its way into her mouth. 

Squealing in shock and surprise, eyes bulging out of their sockets as the tentacle began to furiously pump in and out of his mouth, rubbing hard against his tongue, sinking in a little deeper with each thrust until it was banging against the back of his throat, Bowsette thrashed around with newly found vigor but it was no use. The tentacles had far too strong a grip on him! Another squeal rippled up out of his throat, muffled to a low whine by the languid member fucking his mouth, when his long, shapely legs were easily spread apart, exposing his newly formed pussy. 

A hard shudder raced through him when he felt another tentacle rub insistently against his pussy. Pulses of heated pleasure began to build in the base of his belly. He could already feel himself getting wet. Shaking his head as best he could, face flushing with embarrassment, Bowsette found herself bucking her hips in time to the tentacles strokes. A hazy settled over her mind as the pleasure grew from a single note, buried down deep somewhere inside her, to a harmony of tingles rushing through her body.

There was another chuckle from beneath her, and for one moment, Bowsette was back to her normal, enraged self – fire burning in her eyes, ready to kick Boo straight across the room – then the tentacle rubbing against her clit, encouraging her pussy to get hotter and hotter, wetter and wetter, slid back just an inch, nudged her opening then shoved up inside of her. All the anger, all the shame was roughly pushed from her mind as an electric pleasure raced up her spine. Throwing her head back, her eyes hazy and unfocused, Bowsette moaned loudly around the tentacle in her mouth. 

The tentacle in her pussy…stirring her up, messing her up…it felt incredible! It felt so good! It rolled, twisted and stroked the pulsing, heated walls of her pussy, driving the pleasure higher and higher as it continued to thrust in. More, more, she wanted more! She wanted the tentacle to fuck her even harder, to push in even deeper!

Bowsette let out a fresh wave of cries when two more tentacles wrapped around her plush, soft breasts. Squeezing them tightly, rolling along her skin, crushing her nipples underneath them, caressing, fondling, sending tingles of vibrant heat skidding down from her breasts to her already overheated pussy. Her boobs! Her boobs felt so good! The tentacles were making her breasts feel amazing! She wanted them to rub her more, to play with her nipples more! Seeming to catch onto her excitement, several other tentacles undulated forward, though she didn’t know where else they could go. The answer to that was quickly provided when one slipped down to her ass, sliding easily between the plump cheeks, and brushed playfully against her asshole. 

Before she could even register what it was doing, it pushed forward, penetrating into her ass, shoving the tight muscles apart, sinking in so deep that it made her squeal. Wailing at the top of her lungs, Bowsette suddenly found words tumbling out of her mouth when the tentacle abruptly withdrew. Lips twisting into a crazed, manically delighted smile, she cried, “My ass! My ass feels so good! More, more! Deeper!” 

She didn’t know that her ass, her breasts or pussy could feel this amazing! Everything felt so good! The tentacles heeded her begging and increased their activity. The ones wrapped around her breasts played with them with renewed fervor. Both the tentacle in her ass and pussy picked up the tempo, pummeling into her insides, rubbing every inch of her, finding special spots deep inside that sent shockwaves of near blinding pleasure slamming against her brain. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any more intense, a couple more tentacles wriggled to both her ass and pussy. 

Without warning, only another chuckle from Boo, two more pushed up into her sopping wet pussy, bumping against the walls of her pussy, while three more shoved their way into her ass, stretching her wide open. Bowsette’s eyes rolled back into her head, the deranged grin on her face only growing as the pleasure of being stuffed so incredibly full hit her at full speed. 

“Yes!” She screamed, saliva dribbling out of her mouth, “Yes! My pussy feels so good! More! More! Stuff my ass and pussy full with your tentacle cocks!” 

There was no delay from Boo. Even more tentacles flew up to play with her. Some managed to wriggle their way into her already stuffed full ass and pussy, which only made her squeal in delight, while two others claimed her mouth. Stretching her jaw wide, sucking hard on the writhing, squirming tentacle cocks in her mouth, lapping her tongue against their smooth surface, Bowsette caught a sight of white, and forced her gaze to focus. Hanging in front of her was Boo, still wearing that huge grin, a noticeable flush of pink spread across her cheeks. 

Floating down just a couple of inches, Boo placed her small hands on Bowsette’s thick thighs, leaned forward and pressed her long, hot tongue against Bowsette’s clit. Another hard blast of pleasure, one that nearly caused her to come undone as Boo began to furiously lick her, stroking her tongue against her soaked, swollen clit, coaxing her towards orgasm. With such attention being paid to an incredible sensitive part of her new anatomy, Bowsette was completely weak to her ministrations. Wailing, her hips bucking wildly, the tentacles inside grinding against her, Bowsette came. A violent pulse of pleasure roared through her, singeing her nerves, rewriting her, remaking her.

Even after she came, body twitching, dizzy and overwhelmed, the tentacles didn’t stop, nor did Boo’s tongue. They kept fucking her, scraping against her insides, plowing in deep, so deep that she could feel them in her stomach, until she came again and again and again, howling in a crazed frenzy every time. Boo, when she wasn’t insistently licking her pussy, turned her attention to her breasts, lathing her tongue all over her swollen, pink nipples. In place of her tongue, she used her fingers, rapidly rubbing her clit until she was squealing. 

How long they were like that, she didn’t know. It went on for what felt like ages until Boo pulled herself away from her clit, floated up and grabbed her face, yanking her forward as the tentacles slid out, and shoved her long, thick tongue deep into her mouth. An intense taste of bittersweet rushed over her tongue. The tentacles in her pussy and ass began to pick up speed, their tempo increasing. Moaning jaggedly around Boo’s tongue, eyes rolled back into her head, her long red hair flying all over the place, Bowsette tensed up, one last final orgasm roaring through her when the multiple tentacles in her ass and pussy finally came, flooding her raw insides with incredible amounts of cum. Hot, thick fluid poured into her in a steady stream, filling up her womb, her ass. There was so much of it! Too much! More and more just kept coming! Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the tentacles slid out of her ass and pussy with an audible pop. Boo pulled back with a soft gasp, her cheeks a rosy shade of pink.

Panting hard, eyes heavy lidded, suddenly beyond exhausted, Bowsette went limp in the tentacles hold, her head falling forward. Slowly, she was lowered down onto the cool floor. The tentacles slithered away, leaving her to suck in deep, long breaths. Her body was still tingling. She could still feel the tentacles inside of her. Pushing herself up into a sitting position with an incredible amount of difficulty, she looked down to see bright white jizz pouring out of her ass and pussy. The sight of it inspired a fresh pang of heat and want deep inside her pussy.

Swallowing hard, she raised her head to find Boo floating over her, that smile back on her face. Well, the crown’s purpose was to trick Mario and finally beat him but…she supposed that, for right now, it could be used for other purposes. There was no needed to rush, after all.


End file.
